Mountain Villa Get Away
by LonelyAnimeLily
Summary: Lizzie has noticed how stressed her beloved Ciel has been lately, so-to help him with his stress-she plans a nice mountain get away and help relieve some of that pent up stress of his. In the most delicious of ways.


So! This is my first fic from a request! AH! This is going to be something different because I haven't written any for Black Butler! I hope you all enjoy it! This is my first for this anime :)

* * *

_Villa Get Away_

LIZZIE was smiling happily in the carriage. She had actually talked Ciel into coming with her! I'm so happy! These years with him really haven't been easy… Lizzie looked out the window towards the passing scenery, He's changed so much and had so much pain to endure. I hope this villa retreat can help him calm down…especially with what I have planned. Lizzie giggled quietly to herself, squirming in her seat as luscious, naughty thoughts ran through her head.

She was anxious to get there. "Driver, can't you move any faster?"

He leaned back and looked at her through the small hole in the carriage. "'Fraid not milady! This path is quite rough!"

Lizzie pouted, sighing. She wanted to get to her precious Ciel sooner rather than later. And if she didn't arrive at their room early she wouldn't have enough time to set up everything to make the night special! "It doesn't matter! Speed it up please! I want to get there before my beloved does!"

She giddily squirmed in her seat on the bench. She couldn't wait to set everything up. Though they were older, Ciel had made no attempts to have his way with her, despite her obvious advances. She had begun to think he wasn't interested in her. But lately, she noticed something about him that seemed odd. Lizzie noticed that whenever she got near Ciel, after hitting puberty and growing her embarrassingly large bosom, that he would blush and find someway to put distance between the two of them. It wasn't like Lizzie had changed really.

She still managed to give that exasperated look whenever she tried making the Phantomhive manor look livelier, but she had just filled out in a couple of places. Mostly her chest but she had also sprouted a few inches and her hips had become wider and curvier, and her legs had also become quite shapely.

Seeing those reactions, he must be attracted to me…I hope… Lizzie thought, sighing softly. In the years since his reappearance, Ciel had changed so much from the boy she knew. His demeanor had gone utterly dark and he never smiled anymore. He was sullen and down. Lizzie longed to put a smile on his face but it was difficult to do honestly. He had such a good poker face.

Thinking about him, Lizzie dwelled on how much physically Ciel had changed as well. He was now a good foot taller than her and he wasn't like the lanky boy he was. Ciel had developed more of a football players physique. His face had become much more mature as well, and Lizzie hadn't been immune to his new appearance. She found him to be the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Remembering how he would react whenever she got close to him, it was some of the rare times that she saw a crack in her beloved's cold mask. He would get flustered and blush profusely. Lizzie found it adorable.

A particularly harsh bump brought her from her thoughts as she practically slid off of the bench and onto the carriage floor. She groaned, grumbling and rubbing her behind. She looked outside as she sat back on the bench and was surprised to see the day falling into the early afternoon, the sun reaching its highest point. I wonder how far we are from the villa? Lizzie leaned out of the window, smiling widely as the carriage was finally making its way up the mountain path.

"Finally!"

...

Lizzie eagerly waited at the door, no longer dressed in her large and poofy dress. Though she loved her dresses dearly, every once and a while Lizzie liked dressing differently, and different was an understatement. When no one was around to judge her, her wardrobe was far different than the pure, pink loving façade that she wore in others company. When no one but her maid was around, she wore tight little numbers.

There was always a corset that hugged and sculpted her waist and ample bosom. Her dresses were short, most of the time stopping just at her mid-thigh and her ever present black stockings. Her hair would style differently, and Lizzie would look incredibly sexy.

I hope Ciel will like what I have planned… She smiled, looking at herself in the small mirror that hung on the wall near the entrance. As Lizzie heard the carriage pull up with Ciel in it, she rushed to quickly shut off the lights and set fire to the trail of candles, illuminating the entrance and large stairway that expanded behind her.

The doors opened and Lizzie couldn't help the coy, devilish smile that caressed her lips.

* * *

CIEL was not happy. First of all, he hadn't wanted to leave his mansion but the annoying insistence of his betrothed, Lizzie, forced him to come so she would finally be silent. It had been the way she leaned on him that day almost a week ago. Since he had hit puberty, Ciel noticed many things about Lizzie that he hadn't as a boy.

Her chest had grown quite nicely and her body had rounded itself out. Whenever she was around, Ciel couldn't help but stare at her and her beauty. Lizzie's face had grown more defined but yet, still soft and feminine. Her body had curved, giving her beautifully wide hips and a lovely slender waist. Ciel had also noticed more often than not, that he would find himself staring at Lizzie's full, plump lips thinking of kissing her.

Sometimes, Ciel would catch himself drifting in the middle of doing his paperwork in the quiet of his office. He would imagine himself with his Lizzie, kissing her, his slightly rough hands caressing her beautiful and supple skin. He always got a raging boner.

Even thinking of her now in that carriage, he felt himself grow unbearably hard within the confines of his trousers. Ciel growled, threatening his cock bodily harm should it make itself known to his innocent Lizzie.

She was pure. Lizzie didn't have any clue to his naughty thoughts and he would like to keep it that way. He doubted Lizzie knew anything about those kinds of things anyway. It would…make sense. She still dressed in those ridiculous pink dresses with white ribbons and such. From time to time Ciel would catch her with her hair down, and to him Lizzie looked even more beautiful, but most of the time it was her signature pigtails.

Ciel sighed in relief as the carriage finally rolled to a stop. Before the coach could utter a word, he was out of the infernal contraption and standing on the hard, steady ground. He grabbed his luggage from atop the carriage and bade the coach farewell before walking up the grand steps to the villa.

It was a large French styled mansion. Pillars and old balconies could be seen wrapping around the entire thing and marble was etched into the villa. The contrast with the sheer bright green of the mountain greenery was stunning in its own right, but what out did it was the deep forest vines that seemed to have wrapped themselves around the mansion living in harmony with both man and nature.

Ciel shook his head with a soft smile. Leave it to Lizzie.

He walked up the steps and opened the large, deep mahogany door. At first, when he stepped inside, Ciel couldn't really see anything. But as the doors shut and his eye adjusted-he still wore his eye patch to cover his mark-it widened considerably.

There was his Lizzie, standing in the middle of the entry way. She wore a short, blood red dress. A black corset was tied around her small waist, highlighting and pushing up her ample breasts. Her arms and shoulder were bare, her hair hung loosely down in her face and flowing down her back. Ciel felt his cock twitch in arousal even as his face flushed red.

"L-Lizzie! What are you wearing!?" He snapped, trying to keep his cool composure, the blush on his cheeks worsening.

"Hello my beloved." Lizzie sauntered forward, a coy and deliciously sexy smile on her face. She pressed closed to him, smiling up at him still, and lightly tracing her nimble fingers down his arm.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like Ciel? I'm going to show you a wonderful time in this villa. Tonight, I will use whatever I can," Lizzie grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him before moving her sweet lips to his ear, whispering, "to make you mine."

Loosing control over his body, feeling his arousal spike and common sense go out the window, he reached for her, intending to kiss her. She laughed softly, a teasing type of laughter, and danced out of his reach. The short dress flipping up and revealing, for a brief glimpse, at the bare, rounded flesh of her supple behind.

Get ahold of yourself man! Ciel growled at himself. "Come my love." She grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him up the stairs.

* * *

LIZZIE was excited as she led Ciel down the halls. She finally had him to herself. No Sebastian, no maids, no interruptions. She smiled happily as she thought about the moment they shared just a little bit ago. He had been turned on by her, about grab her and loose his carefully constructed control. The control that took almost the impossible to break, Lizzie had managed to crack with a mere kiss.

Ciel wanted her, and she wanted him.

"L-Lizzie…where are we going?"

"You'll see." She giggled. She took out a blind fold and wrapped it over his eyes, tying it behind his head.

She pulled him the rest of the way to the bedroom that they both would share. Lizzie led him inside and closed the door, leading him over to the bed that sat back against the wall. She bit her lip in anticipation, feeling a wetness leak down her thighs. She couldn't wait to have her way with him.

"You'll sit down and your going to listen," she kissed him, putting Ciel in a daze, "won't you?"

His adams-apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, nodding. She smiled and maneuvered him to lay on the bed. She pulled up one wrist and bound it and then did the same to the other. Lizzie leaned down and slowly popped open the buttons of his thin white shirt, grinning as she pulled it open to expose his chest.

The white skin was pulled over a toned chest and defined abs down towards his abdomen. A defined v-cut with soft, black curls disappearing beneath the waist band of his trousers.

"Mmmm, my love you've kept in lovely shape, haven't you?" She purred, her voice soft and sexy, flowing over Ciel. And, like any man in his position would be, he was spell bound by her words.

She leaned over him, nibbling at the soft spot beneath his ear, enjoying the way his body shivered at her mere touch. Lizzie drug her lips up and across his jaw, smiling when Ciel turned his head to capture her lips with his. She dodged and sat up, looking down at him with a coy smile.

"Do you want me, Ciel? Do you want my lips on you?" She whispered, leaning down over him again and moving down to his hips where his cock bulged uncomfortably against the constricting fabric of his trousers. With a faint blush on her cheeks, she palmed it, feeling it twitch against her hand. "Do you want the pleasure I could give you, my beloved?"

He was a panting mass and she saw him bite his lip, squeezing his exposed eye closed. "E-Elizabeth…" He moaned.

Lizzie bit harshly at his hip bone, smiling when he jerked up and a soft groan escape from his throat. It was throaty and low, reverberating through her body and feeling her legs get drenched with the wetness that leaked from her wet pussy.

She couldn't wait anymore. Lizzie harshly pulled off his pants, blushing redder as his cock leap free of the fabric. It was long and hard, twitching almost in time with a heartbeat. Lizzie gaped at it. It looked so different than what she had imagined so many a time… I-I want it…Go for it! Without warning, she moved close and wrapped her small hands around it, moving them up and down.

"A-Ah!" His hips jerked into her hands and his cock throbbed. It was like warm velvet wrapped over hard steel. She touched the tip and he jerked again. It was soft and a clear fluid leaked from the slit. She wanted to taste it.

Lizzie wrapped her mouth around him, slowly swirling her tongue around the tip, and moaned softly. This was Ciel. This was his taste and she couldn't get enough of it.

Slowly she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, drawing moan after moan from the man. Her throat relaxed and she took him as deep as she could, the tip hitting the back of her throat. "E-Elizabeth…! I-I'm…Ah!" Ciel cried, panting hard and his hips thrusting up to meet her as she bobbed. Without warning, Ciel moaned loudly, cursing as a white, salty fluid burst from his tip and into her mouth. Lizzie swallowed all of it before pulling away, licking the corner of her lips.

She studied her love and smiled. She had made him this way. She had made him cry out her own name like a lust filled demon. Lizzie couldn't help herself. Her thighs were wet and her pussy wept with the need to be touched. Her breasts ached too. She felt to constricted.

"Ciel…Look at me." She demanded, standing up. His eyes opened, the normal blue darkened with lust as he watched her. She smiled and slowly stripped away her clothing. His eye went wide as her ample bosom was released from the corset and bounced slightly. She sighed in relief, the skimpy dress falling to the floor and revealing her naked form to him.

"Do you like what you see, Ciel?" She crawled onto the bed and over him until she was straddling his chest, his wide eye staring up at her in awe. "This body, my body, is yours and yours alone. You cock is the only one," her hand moved its way down between the vast valley of her breasts and down to the golden curls at the apex of her thighs, "that can satisfy me." Her nimble fingers touched the wetness of her pussy and she threw her head back, moaning.

The pleasure sparked through her as her fingers dipped into her, thrusting in and out. "C-Ciel…can't you see how much I want you? How much I want your hard cock to fill me?" She gasped out, her body shaking as she neared her climax already.

She came, shaking violently, her cum dripping onto his chest and she fell over him, leaning against the wall and breathing hard.

"Lizzie…let me have you…" Ciel breathed. She debated. She was having fun dominating him, teasing him in ways that had both of them delighted and frustrated. She wondered what he would do to her in return for her teasing of him. In the end, her curiosity won out and she untied his hands.

Her world spun and she found herself pinned down to the bed, Ciel's eye alight with a carnal lust she never thought him to possess. "My turn." His low growl had her getting wet all over again and she swallowed in anticipation.

Leaning up and catching his lips with hers, she smiled. "I'm yours."

Needing no other incentive, he kissed her. It was a kiss unlike the one Lizzie herself had initiated earlier. That one had been loving, and an experience for the both of them. This kiss…his kiss was filled with a carnal lust and desperation. His tongue swept into her mouth, taking over. He broke the kiss then, kissing his way down her neck and to her collar bone. She gasped in shock as she felt pain when he bit down harshly on her skin before letting go and swirling his tongue over the spot to relieve the dull ache there.

His hands released her wrists in favor of grabbing hold of her breasts tightly in his hands, squeezing. She moaned and cried out in shock when he wrapped his lips around one of her nipple, sucking on it harshly. "C-Ciel..!"

Her hips arched up into his hand as his fingers pushed into her tight folds, playing with the small bundle of nerves at the top. She hadn't even noticed his hand make its way down there. What surprised her most of all was that he knew what to do. He was hitting all of her weak points and soon, she was nothing more than a quivering mass beneath him, moaning his name over an over like a prayer.

"Lizzie…" he let go of her, using her nickname. Her glazed, emerald green eyes met his darkened blue and he moved over her, kissing her. "I must be inside you…"

He lined himself up to her weeping entrance and for the first time since she had started this, she was scared. He was so big….could he really fit inside her? "I will go slow." He told her. "However, I won't start unless you tell me it is okay."

She hesitated but then nodded, resolved. This would make her his, mind and body. He had already held her heart since they were children, and now that they were older and their betrothal wedding coming sooner than they knew, he would own her body as well. "O-Okay…"

Slowly, he entered her. Lizzie cringed as he stretched her, breaking through the thin barrier and taking her virginity. It hurt, quite a lot. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes and fell down. "Lizzie…please don't cry…" He said, wiping them away and sitting still.

It took a few moments and her pain slowly ebbed away, and all that was left was a pleasurable feeling of fullness. "You can move now Ciel…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him and moaning softly as he slowly began to move.

"God Lizzie…you feel amazing wrapped around my cock." He groaned lowly in her ear, her eyes widening. She never expected him to be one for dirty talking and she wasn't ashamed to admit that it was turning her on even more than she was.

"C-Ciel…" She moaned, gasping when his pace picked up. He was no longer the gentle lover. He was slamming into her hard, driving her pleasure higher and higher. She was crying out his name as his cock slammed into her over and over again.

"You're so tight…I don't know how long I can last!" He growled. "I'll make you cum again, Lizzie. I want you to scream my name as loud as I need. You will be mine and I'll make sure everyone knows it." He snarled.

Lizzie cried out as his thrusts became harder and one hand roughly grabbed onto one bouncing breast and the other worked its way between them, touching her clit.

She felt like she was about to break, go insane, or both. He was driving her body to heights of pleasure she never knew she could reach. When he tweaked her nipple, her body finally shattered. She came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs as he continued to pound into her.

Coming down from her high, panting heavily as if she had just run a race, Ciel suddenly buried himself deep inside her and came, groaning her name. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Sweat clung to their skin and her hair was sticking to her from their activity.

Ciel rolled over and pulled her over onto his chest, sighing softly. "I may not have said it before, Lizzie, but I will say it now as I should have done many years ago." He place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Elizabeth."

He used her name, and tears welled up in her eyes again out of happiness. He meant it. She kissed his lips and smiled a smile filled with joy. "And I have always loved you, my Ciel."

* * *

**The end! Hope you all enjoyed it! This was my first Black Butler shot so I hope I did an okay job! Feel free to comment and favorite! Till next time everyone!**

**~LonelyAnimelily**


End file.
